


Loyal Steed

by ctaylor542



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Deepthroating, Female Ejaculation, Horses, Licking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, beastiality, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctaylor542/pseuds/ctaylor542
Summary: Regina pays her loyal steed Rocinante and late night visit





	Loyal Steed

Regina mind had been racing all day at the  
thought of Rocinante. Her loyal steed has been the only true freedom she had known her only escape from her current life. All that afternoon she had wanted to escape and feel the breeze as she rode him across the land his powerful muscles beneath her bumping against her core. The thought sent shivers through her body and heat began to build in her core. Regina try as she might could not put such thoughts to rest.

Later that night Regina slowly snuck her way through the castles hooded making her way down to the stables. Once inside Regina moved over to Rocinante he was eager to ride placing her hands on him she slowly began to trib his body. Without warning Rocinante began snorting and his huffs began hitting to ground. Regina trying to calm him when she looks down and notices his hardened cock. Gasping at the sight Regina is stunned when she feels wetness in her core. Without a thought she slowly begins removing her clothes why she didn’t know. Still staring at Rocinante hardened cock the biggest cock she has ever seen she strips naked. Regina finally finds a spot on the hay and places a hand to her heat and slowly begins to play with herself still staring at his cock. She let’s out a moan as she increase her pace. Finally when she notices pre cum glistening from his cock she adds two fingers and with that she finally loses control and starts squirting onto her hand and thighs. Feeling satisfied she notices Rocinante still hard and restless so she moved towards his cock wrapping around it with both hands. 

She slowly started to stroke him Rocinante snorting in anticipation. She moves his cock closer to her mouth letting out her she begins flicking his cock with her tongue tasting his pre cum. Finally she slowly wraps her lips around his cock struggling to fit. She slowly begins sucking finding a steady rhythm while stroking him. She can feel her core soaking beneath her flooding the floor. Regina removes her mouth with a loud pop and moves to lick and flick his balls with her tongue still stroking him. Rocinante huffs hot ground from the sensation. Regina returns her mouth to his cock and begins deepthroating him at a fast pace. Picking up her pace when Rocinante Suddenly begins thrusting forward hitting the back of Regina throat with each thrust. Shocked she tries her best still gagging on his cock with each thrust. With one one last stroke Rocinante let’s out a load moan and shoots spurt after spurt into her throat and mouth his seed floods her mouth and spills out Regina releases him with a pop. Cum flows out of her mouth and another spurt hits her breast. Regina swallows as much as she can the rest flows down her chin onto her breast. She sits there gasping for air finally she gives Rocinante cock and balls one last lick and tug. Regina gets up cleans herself up and off they go on a nightly ride.

It had been a long week since their last encounter and all Regina could think about was having Rocinante inside her. The thought of being completely filled up to the brim and fucked like she had never been before in her life made her wet. Day after day twisting and turning in her bed at the thought of a Rocinante thrusting his cock deeper and harder into her brought her over the edge every night as she rubbed and fingered herself to find some release soaking her sheets. Finally after uncontrollable hunger and lust for Rocinante during the day at last the moon had risen night had come. Slowly Regina began to make her way down to the stables. Wearing a robe completely naked underneath her body and heart racing in anticipation. Finally she made her way to the stables she quickly saddle Rocinante and took him out for a ride. Faster and faster they galloped until each bump hitting her core building up more heat. Finally they found a river. Getting down Regina glances back at Rocinante and began to strip. Rocinante snorting and huffs stomping the ground when she began playing with herself against a tree. Regina noticing his cock getting harder she began teasing him more playing with herself getting wetter and wetter. As Rocinante moved closer Regina slowly began to walk away driving him into even more of a frenzy following her. Finally finding her way over to a large rock Regina bent over dripping wet hands playing with her wetness in anticipation steadying herself for his cock. Still rubbing her wetness Rocinante moved behind her. Reaching back she grabbed his cock guiding him to her core teasing him with her slick wetness Rocinante began letting out louder snorts . Without warning Rocinante front huffs where up against the rock and he began thrusting into her in a frenzy without mercy. Regina let out a loud scream she was finally filled to the brim with his cock no more denial it’s what she craved to be filled and taken roughly by Rocinante. Again Rocinante thrust into her picking up the pace getting deeper and harder with each thrust making Regina eyes roll into the back of her head. Regina began cursing letting out moans and incoherent sounds as Rocinante began hitting her cervix with each thrust it had been more than she dreamed of she was utterly his personal mare to breed all her dreams coming true. With each rough hard thrust her legs and body grew weaker from the pounding. Regina began to loose conscious from the pleasure and rough pounding passing out and waking up from each thrust eyes rolling into the back of her head. Finally with a few more thrusts Regina was cumming and squirting on his cock at the mercy of Rocinante cock he owns her now and she knows it. Finally Rocinante let out a loud moan and with one final thrust filled her to the brim with his seed finally removing himself from her with a wet splash cum seeping out of her onto to the ground and her thighs. Regina brought a hand down to rub her wetness Rocinante cum still flowing out of her onto her thighs and down her legs pooling onto the ground. Regina collapses to the ground unable to walk her legs still quivering and shaking she has never been taken like this in her life.


End file.
